Year of the Spark: July 24
by Sparky Army
Summary: She was still fighting, still clinging to her life with a strength John wasn’t sure he’d still possess if it had been him. The Year of the Spark continues!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554) – I wrote more angst, isn't that a surprise lol, hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Fading Away**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Her skin was paler than he could ever remember seeing it, her breathing shallow and erratic, and her body was trembling with the effort it took just to be alive. The wound on her side had healed, the bleeding having stopped hours ago, but the damage had already been done. John could do nothing but stand by and watch as Elizabeth was taken away from him, the chemicals streaming through her body were destroying it from the inside. She was still fighting, still clinging to her life with a strength John wasn't sure he'd still possess if it had been him that had been struck by the arrow instead of her.

He'd gotten her back to Atlantis but it seemed he had not been quick enough; Carson and the medical team were working none stop to try and repair the damage the chemicals that had coated the arrow had caused, but as soon as they healed her, the chemicals caused more damage, they couldn't win. All he could do was sit here and hold her hand, brush her hair out of her face and run his fingers across her cheek.

Their relationship was still new, too new for it to end here. There were so many things that they had to do, so many things that he had to tell her, one being more important than them all. He brushed her hair away from eyes again, the fear she felt being obvious only there, and he fought to hold back his own emotions - he had to keep them in check, had to be strong.

"I love you," he told her, not because he was afraid he would never get another chance, although the thought had crossed his mind, but because it was true, had been true for a long time and he regretted now that he hadn't told her that a million times a day since their relationship had taken this turn.

She managed a shaky smile, the gesture looking tired and difficult but at least it was genuine. "Love you too," she whispered, the words costing her more energy than she had to spare.

She let go of his hand, expending even more of her energy by lifting it up to touch his face. He felt her fingers tremble slightly against his cheek. He closed his eyes, reaching up to hold her hand again and pressing his lips to her palm. His emotions were so close to the surface now and he was afraid he'd cry right there in the infirmary where anyone could see - he knew beyond a doubt that the medical staff were watching them.

"Hey, at least the negotiations went well," he said, trying to lighten the mood for a moment so he could get a handle on his emotions again. "Until the crazy forest people crashed the party."

"Stick to the deal," she told him, her voice quiet and shaking more than the hand he was still holding. "The villagers are good people and we need those plants..." she was cut off by her own sharp intake of breath and John squeezed her hand unconsciously.

"I know, Carson explained the medical wonders they could create," John replied and Elizabeth smiled again slightly just before she tried to take another deep breath, her eyes drifted closed and her head lolled to the side. The machines monitoring her vitals started beeping furiously, warning everyone nearby that Elizabeth was drifting away from them.

Within seconds John had been pushed away from the bed, the medical staff rushing to bring Elizabeth back to them as Carson and Rodney came running into the room. John felt completely helpless as he watched the medical staff desperately work on their dying leader.

Rodney moved to stand next to him looking as terrified as John did. "Not now," he said quietly his voice full of frustration and fear. "We have the cure, not now."

John's head snapped around to look at the scientist, "A cure?"

"Well I suppose since it's technically not an illness we can't call it a cure but we know how to counter the chemicals in her system, stop them from causing any more damage, and wash them out of her system," Rodney babbled nervously and John tuned out then, his gaze going back to Elizabeth and he silently pleaded for her to pull through, to give them a chance to use whatever it was Rodney and Carson had come up with.

As if she'd heard his thoughts the machines calmed down, the alarms quietening and the beeping returning to the slower regular beeps that had been reassuring him earlier. She was going to be fine, she had to be, Carson would do his thing and somehow this would all be right again.

* * *

She'd only been discharged from the infirmary an hour ago. Whatever Carson and Rodney had done had worked and the chemicals had been washed out of her system within a few hours, but the damage they'd already done was going to take some time to repair. She was under strict instructions not to work or do anything physically strenuous for the next three days. She had a feeling Carson planned to extend that which was why she was currently sitting in her bed with the laptop on her knees - writing reports was hardly strenuous, at least not physically.

The door to her room opened and John walked in looking as tired and she did, she knew for a fact he hadn't left her side in the infirmary until Carson had assured him for the millionth time that she was out of danger. He'd then had to work, catching up on everything he'd missed while the two leaders had been in the infirmary. From what she'd heard Lorne and Teyla had kept everything running smoothly for them but that still left a lot of work to be done.

"Everything okay?" she questioned and John nodded as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Lorne and Teyla deserve medals for taking care of the city so well, they even did some of our paper work," he informed her and she smiled as he peered over her shoulder to see the laptop screen."I see that didn't stop you from doing some yourself," he stated. "I believe Carson told you not to do any work."

She knew from the teasing smile on his face that he wasn't going to take the laptop from her but even she had to admit she was tired. "I'll just finish this," she replied and he nodded his head and leaned over to kiss her.

"Don't do that to me again," he said quietly.

"I don't plan to," she stated and that seemed to be a good enough answer for him.


End file.
